1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-147437 discloses a structure in which a bulk (center bulk) is arranged at a center part in the vehicle width direction of a bumper reinforcement (hereinafter, referred to as bumper RF) in order to suppress a breakage in the bumper RF at the center part in the vehicle width direction at the time of a center pole collision (at the time of a collision of a columnar object against the vicinity of the center part in the vehicle width direction of a vehicle).